The Truth About Hinata!
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: What if Hinata was more than she seemed to be. What happens when the eighteen year old Kunoichi gets disowned by her father. Rated for Language, and suggestive themes. Oneshot!


**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto...**

**Warning: Rated for the insinuation of adult themes, and for harsh language.**

**I don't think that i'm in any violation...but i could be wrong...if i am someone please tell me and i'll raise the rating...but i'm pretty sure this'll be fine.**

** The inspiration for this story actually came from the FIC "The Golden Fox" by Nyce456, and from Family Guy...i don't own either...**

* * *

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. Silent tears were streaming down the eighteen year old Kunoichi's face as she gazed at herself in the mirror of her NEW quarters. She would be rooming with her cousin Neji, since the Hyuuga branch house had run out of rooms. They both had two small cots, a mirror, a bathroom, and a desk. Her new room was nothing compared to her old one, though that didn't really matter to her…

Hinata just continued to stare at herself, the birdcage seal etched on her forehead. Neji lay on his own cot, sighing to himself…He couldn't believe…that Hiashi could be such a…stupid idiot…

Hinata jumped into the air, "YES!" She beamed, launching her arms into the air. When she landed, she started running around in circles, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

Neji sighed, 'I can't believe it…'

Hinata was kicked out of the main house of the Hyuuga…for being to 'weak'…It couldn't be farther from the fact…

The truth about Hinata…is that she isn't weak, she isn't helpless, and she isn't shy. She was actually one of the strongest ninjas in hidden leaf. The truth is that everything she was…everything that everyone has ever labeled as 'Hinata'…was nothing but a lie concocted by said ninja…You may ask why?

'I can't believe that asshole FINALLY DISOWNED ME!'

That's why…the soul purpose for her act was for one simple purpose…

Flashback: "You are no longer my daughter!" growled the enraged Hiashi as he looked down at his 'meek' daughter. "You are no longer part of the Main House!" The man continued ranting about some nonsense of duties to the Main Family…but Hinata tuned him out after that.

"Hinata…" moaned the annoyed Hyuuga male, "This isn't suppose to be a good thing…will you please stop hopping around like that…"

Hinata stared at the older Hyuuga like he had just said that the sky was green. "Not a good thing…that bastard has finally done the first thing he has ever done as a halfway decent father…he ACTUALLY DISOWNED ME! And you don't want me to celebrate…" Hinata started giggling.

Neji sighed, 'Ridiculous…', he sighed as he fingered a marking on the back of his neck.

Hinata sighed happily as she plopped herself down on her cot. 'Now…he has NO control over my personal life…' She sighed, as she fingered a marking on the back of her neck. It was a 'X', similar to the bird cage seal. However it had four arrows coming out of it instead. It was something Kurenai labeled the 'free bird seal'.

Flashback "Oh…how original…" Kiba muttered when Kurenai explained the name to Team 10.

Team 10, Neji and Tsunade, were the only ones that knew the true Hinata. Neji, since he had challenged her to another match shortly after the first chunin exams, and she easily kicked the shit out of him. And of course team 10, during their first mission outside the walls of Konoha Hinata revealed her true power. And after much begging, or in Kiba's case a promise of an ass whopping, she got her teammates to promise not to tell anyone. Tsunade found out when she applied for ANBU. Tsunade was surprised with the girl's request to keep her identity a secret…but lost interest in all political issues and decency when the girl offered her a big bottle of Sake, so she let the Hyuuga girl have her request. 'Oh! I think Sarutobi-sama had gotten wind of my true abilities…lord rest his soul…'

Kurenai, who was now involved in Hinata's deception, tracked down a master of seals. She had this person create a counter to the bird cage seal, the free bird seal.

Hinata giggled to herself, 'Now…there's nothing stopping me from being with MY Naruto-kun…' She thought to herself. Although most of her was fake, she still was in love with Naruto, that would never change…though not for that bull shit reason that she once gave Ino. She told Ino, not knowing the truth about her, that she fell for Naruto because he was so confident and some other crap a long those lines. The truth about the subject was that she once got a good look at Naruto, with her Byakkugan, when the boy was only eleven, 'Mmmmm…even for someone so young he was built…' Hinata giggled to herself thinking of the boy's…anatomy. She hadn't had time to spy on Naruto for about a year…and she really wanted to take another look at him. Hinata suddenly stopped giggling, 'Wait…Naruto-kun's squad was scheduled to come back today…' Hinata thought with a smile as she slithered out of her bed and walked over to her new closet. She quickly pulled out her ANBU uniform; though if anyone other than team 10 or Neji were to ask…she was recently promoted to chunin.

Neji sighed as he saw Hinata walk to their bathroom, "I never thought I would say this…but if you don't come back tonight…please don't let me know…"

Hinata muttered something under her breath about annoying cousins.

When she came out of the bathroom she was instantly out the door, hiding behind a white bird mask.

_---Somewhere in Konaha---_

An eighteen year old, Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha, three children trailing behind him. One a blue haired boy, dressed in black. A red haired boy, dressed in blue. And a blonde girl, dressed in red. Shortly after Naruto made jounin, he got a genin team, much to his displeasure, and Kakashi's enjoyment. Naruto turned towards the kids, "Ok…we're done for today…meet at the usual spot at seven o' clock tomorrow morning." Naruto said before he disappeared in smoke.

The girl growled, "Yea right…he's just going to be late like usual…" The two boys nodded in agreement.

_---Naruto's home---_

Naruto sighed when he got home. After dropping the demon's that he has the displeasure of calling students off somewhere…he gave his report to the old lady and had a bowl of ramen…and when Naruto says a bowl of ramen, he's actually combining about forty-five bowls together.

Naruto sighed as he plopped himself down on his bed, unaware about the ANBU who had been stalking him…

Over in the shadows of a nearby building, Hinata sighed as she watched him… 'I've waited long enough…

Hinata said as she disappeared in whirl of leaves…

Naruto shot off his bed, kunai in hand, when he felt someone enter his apartment. He looked up to see Hinata by the door, wearing an ANBU uniform, sans the mask. "Oh…it's only you Hinata-chan…how are you doing?" He asked plopping himself down on his bed; throwing his ONLY kunai somewhere in the shadows of his new, large apartment. "So…what are you doing here?" he asked not noticing the bird cage seal on her forehead.

"Claiming what's mine…" she muttered as if somebody had asked her what the weather was like.

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked at the ceiling, "Claiming what's yours? I don't think I have anything in here that belongs to you…Do I?"

"Yes…" she said walking up to him, jumping on his bed and stomping her foot on his stomach, "And that thing…is you…" She said as she cracked a whip in her hands…

It was at this time that Naruto noticed the black bag on her back, he could see multiple things poking out of it; including: more whips, chains, and a pair of hand cuffs… "Ummm…me?"

Hinata nodded, a lecherous smile on her face, as she cracked her whip again…

_---The next morning---_

Hinata walked out of Naruto's apartment, with her black bag…a content grin on her face.

_---A few Hours later---_

A few hours later Naruto walked out of his apartment and to a café. It was a tradition among the members of team 7 to meet in a café at least once a week to drink tea. He plopped himself down in a seat next to Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi across from the two. Naruto looked at his hands as he shook slightly.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow, "Something wrong dobe?"

Naruto whimpered, "Last…n-n-n-n-n-ight…Hinata…was the MAN…" Naruto whimpered as he cried into his arms.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stared at the eighteen year old ninja incredulously.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it...Please review.  
**


End file.
